List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
18th Street Gang, gang Aaron Green , scientist convicted of robbery Abigail Williams, sorcerer Albert Gonzalez, computer hacker Aleksandar Tsankov , fascist dictator Ali Abdullah Saleh, Yemeni dictator American Mafia , gang American Third Position Party , white supremacy Anti-Semetism ; racist Antonio de Oliveira Salazar, European dictator Anwar al-Awlaki , American al-Qaeda terrorist and imam Barrio Azteca , street gang The Beasts of Satan, satanist Benny Hinn, claims to be a prophet Belle Gunness , serial killer Bernard Madoff , embezzler/ corrupt official Bill Romanowski , Brute athlete Billy the Kid , American outlaw Black Dragons , gang Black Guerilla Family , street gang Blacks and Tans , group Bob Backwood , corrupt U.S Politician Bobby Frank Cherry , racist Bobby Joe Long , American rapist Bruce and Joshua Turnige , bomber/mass murderer Burke and Hare , Australian mass murderers Cannibals (history) Caracella , evil ruler Cat O'Nine Tails, torture device Carandiru Massacre Charles Cullen , murderer Charles Whitman , University gunman Christian Identity , radical organization Chuck Baldwin - American radical far-right Cold War , event Commodus , evil ruler Confederation of Conservative Citizens , racist American organization Daniel McDonald , psycho judge David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David J. Stewart, American Religous fanatic Dietrich Von Choltitz , Nazi Dutch Schultz , gangster Elijah Muhammed , American racist Islamist leader Elizabeth Brownrigg , child murderer Elly Kedward , witch/sorcerer Elva Bottineau , murderer/absolute evil English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha , dictator Eric Justin Toth Eric Justin Toth , teacher involved in child porn/ FBI Most Wanted Man Eric Rudolph , Christian anti-gay/anti-abortion terrorist Eugenics , action Ferdinand Marcos , dictator French Revolution , event French Connection event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism , action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye , Chad dictator Frank James , gangster George Hennard , mass murderer George W. Bush , U.S. politician George Zimmerman , murderer Gerard Schaefer , policeman accused of murder Gertrude Baniszewski murderer Gerhard Thiele , Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching , action Giovanni Ramirez - thug Glenda Partridge , child abuser/ teacher G00ns , hacking organization Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedov, Turkmenistan dictator Gustave , murderous crocodile Gustavo Diaz Ordaz , corrupt Mexico politician Hammerskins , racists Hate Club , evil first graders The Hatfields and The McCoys , rivals after Civil War Heinz Brandt , Nazi Hell Henri Desire Landru murderer Hendrick Lucifer , pirate/thief Henry Lee Lucas , American serial killer Henry Morgan , pirate Herman Frank Cash, racist Hibs Casuals, Scottish Gangs Hiram Wesley Evans, American racist Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Ho Chi-Minh , communist Hu Jiantao, dictator Illinois Family Institute , terrorism Imelda Marcos , dictator Inquisition , event Institute for Historical Review , right-wing extremism Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister James Oliver Huberty , mass murderer James von Brunn, racist Jarno Elg, criminal Jiverly Wong , mass murderer Joachim Kroll , cannibal Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa , Brazilian thief Joe Miller ; American hatemonger Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Dillinger John Geoghan , Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, currupt police Joseph Mobutu See Sico , dictator Jovan Belcher . murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Kamikaze , event Keelhauling , action Kenny Christopher Glenn , cat abuser Khaled Islambouli, Egyptian assassin Klaus Barbie , Nazi Knights of Mary Phagan , racist organization King John of England , evil ruler Korean War, event Laurie Dann , mass murderer Lavrentiy Beria mass murderer Leopald II of Belgium , dictator/genocidal villain Machine Gun Kelly , gangster Mafia , Italian gang Mahmoud Ahmendajad , Iranian dictator Manfred von Richthofen, World War I German fighting ace Manson Family, murderous group lead by killer Charles Manson Marshall Applewhite , cult member Martin Bryant , mass murderer Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Marwan Al-Shehhi , 9/11 hijacker Michael Vick , animal abusing football player Min Chen , murderer Mohamed Morsi, dictator Mohammed Bouyeri, murderer MS-13 , street gang My Lai Massacre, event Nakoula Basseley Nakoula , fanatic christian Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler Narcy Novack , murderer National Alliance , extremist Americans Ned Kelly, Austrailian outlaw New Black Panther Party , racist organization Nick Griffin , racist Night of the Long Knives , villainous event WWII Omar Bongo , dictator Paraguay War , South American conflict Patrick Sherrill , postal killer Peter Kurten , murderer Philippe Petain , dictator Plutarco Elias Calles , Mexican leader Pogrom Porforio Diaz, dictator Provisional IRA , nationalist organization Rack Raul Castro, dictator Realengo Massacre Richard Baer , Nazi Richard Colvin Reid , shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Trenton Chase , murderer Rick McLaren , cult leader Ringling Brothers Circus, group of performance artists/ animal abuse Riots , event Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hanssen, murderer Rod Blagojevich , corrupt U.S politician Rodney Alcala , mass murderer/ rapist Ronald DeFeo, serial killer/ absolute evil Rudy Eugene , cannibal Rush Limbaugh , hatemonger Saint Dominic , fanatic San Antonio gangs , gangs Sani Abacha , dictator Saparmurat Niyazov , dictator of Turkmenistan Satan Scavenger's Daughter Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery , athlete/bully Secret-Police Segregation , action Shiv Sena, fascism Skylar Deleon , murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates , terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Stanislav Galic , war criminal Stephen VI , pope Stoning Stormfront , website Taisei Yokusankai fascist organization Talat Pasha , dictator Terracotta Warriors , group Terry Nichols , American terrorist Tex Watson, murderer part of the Manson Family The Covenant, The Sword, and the Arm of the Lord , christian terrorists The 18th Amendment The Trail of Tears , event Theodore Bilbo , racist politician The Pendulum , instrument Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr. , KKK Member Thomas Hurst , child murderer Tlatelolco Massacre , villainous event/ massacre Toddlers And Tiaras ; child abuse Tom DeLay , corrupt U.S politician Tom Metzger , racist organizer Treblinka, concentration camp Tsutomu Miyazaki , child murderer Unity Milford , racist Valentinian III , Roman emperor Varg Vikernes , murderer/musician, Satanist Vietnam War , event Vichy France , Nazi officers Victor Feguer , Iowa murderer Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov Ward Churchill , hatemonger Weather Underground , anti-Capitalism extremist group White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council , racist organization William Joseph Simmons , KKK organizer William Joyce , murderer William Calley , mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson , corrupt American politician William Spengler , arsonist, murderer World War I, event World War II , event Yasser Arafat , Palestinian leader Yoweri Kalibula Musevini , dictator Zine El Abidine Ben Ali, dictator of Tunisia Category:List Category:Site maintenance